Dwarakish Chitra (India)
Dwarakish Chitra is an Indian Kannada-language film company founded by Indian actor, director and producer Bungle Shama Rao Dwarakanath (better known by his nickname Dwarakish). Its first film produced by the company was in 1966, but it didn't use a logo until 1969. The company was formerly named "Dwaraka Films". Nicknames: "Indian Face From Hell", "The Roaring/Laughing Indian Man", "Dwarakish's Face", "Karnataka's Nightmare Face", "Stretch Films' Indian Grandfather", "India's MGM" Why am I watching a bootleg MGM Movie Logo: On a dark background, we see that it's being drawn the external borders of the countries of Hindustan (present-day India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Myanmar and Sri Lanka). Then, the drawing zooms and fades and appears by zooming the border of Karnataka (an Indian state). Suddenly, we see the face of a male (inside the border of Karnataka) smiling and showing his teeth while he's roaring like a lion (a la MGM Lion). While that happens, below the face of the guy some text in Kannada appears. After that, the guy laughs out loud, and it disappears. Trivia: The man in the logo is Dwarakish. Variants: * On Singaporenalli Raja Kulla, a red and blue negative color is used. * Prachanda Kulla: On a dark background, we see a drawing of the India. Then the background turns blue and the India appears with the different states in different colors. There's a zoom into the state of Karnataka. Then, the color yellow of the state and the blue of the background become in black, while the border of Karnataka turns yellow. We see inside it a shot of Dwarakish (older than the the other logos, and he's not yellow) in a circular spot inside Karnataka smiling, roaring and doing a military salute instead of laughing, and appears a different text in Kannada. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The drawing of South Asia, the zoom out, the face of Dwarakish. This is about to run 50 years soon, which is absolutely baffling, due to the logo's simplicity. Music/Sounds: A loud trumpet fanfare before it transcends to a 5-note xylophone followed by sitar tune. During the sitar sequence, Dwarakish roars like a lion twice as mentioned before. After that, he laughs hysterically. Vishnuvardhana uses a computer sound with the music of the logo, meaning the Hindustan is being drawn. * Music/Sounds Variant: On Vishnuvardhana, the zaps and whooshes sound is used on the drawing of the India and zooms in. Availability: Can be found on movies like Mayor Muthanna, Singaporenalli Raja Kulla, Kulla Pulli, and others. Scare Factor: * Medium to nightmare for most of the variants. Dwarakish's loud sounds, roaring and laughing, can scare and surprise a number of people. The happy sitar theme accompanying it also affects the unintentional weird nature of it. * High to nightmare if the logo uses a darker background. * Nightmare for the use of the negative colors in Singaporenalli Raja Kulla. It'll get more than the normal variant, and it's a total eyesore. * Medium for the Prachanda Kulla variant. The different design, tamer compared to the previous logos, isn't as weird, in addition to the military salute while Dwarakish's laugh is heard. * Some people may find these funny instead of scary but the next one is tamer. 2nd Logo (1977) Logo: On a severely moving red background with some light displaying on it, we see a silhouette of four naked-like kids (technically they are holding some suits) holding a yellow flag (which looks like a pennant) which displays translated to English "Dwaraka Films". The flag waves when the naked-like kids are holding it. Those are standing on a completely blue planet. Some lights reveal the statue clearly to which whom the planet reads the same as the flag displayed, on red. FX/SFX: The background, the globe rotating, the lights and the flag waving. Cheesy Factor: The animation is really fast, one of the kids' head is missing, and they are larger than the world as usual. This was also spotted on the TV Films Pvt Ltd logo. Also, They superimposed the flag, among with the planet, which is completely blue and - why didn't they have to sink? Music/Sounds: A terribly composed villain-ish fanfare. Availability: Seen only on Bhagyavantharu. Scare Factor: Low to high. The background moving, the hellish scheme of said background, the kids holding the flag and the fast pace of the animation, can be the potential to shiver every single person. However, others may not be affected by this, because this is a very efforted logo, compared to the 1st one, and the next logo that follows it. 3rd Logo (1983-1989) Logo: We see a conjoint of candles on a dark, black background. Then an orange circle (the sun) makes the dark into dawn, revealing a silhouette of a statue on a yellow-red-blue background. The dawn gets more brighter and brighter, until the white pedestal which display "DWARAKISH CHITRA", on yellow, and the statue of a man with white beard sitting in front of the candles on a very modeled indian templar (looks like a chair with a house on it), of many colors, patterns and designs, and on the bottom we see the bottom candles stranded on flowers, some kinds of grasses and pastures. We then zoom in to the statue of the man (if you see closely you can see some smoke on it). Variant: TBA Trivia: The man is Brahma, the creator God. FX/SFX: The sun illuminating, the illumination of the logo and the zoom. Music/Sounds: A melody made by a tampura, followed by a creepy male voice. A male chorus repeats what the voice said, then the voice says something else, repeated again by the chorus. Then a religious song repeated twice by a chorus of males and females. Availability: Seen on Ganvaa, Nee Bareda Kadambari, Nee Thanda Kanike, Brahma Gantu, Naan Adimai Illai, Dance Raja Dance, Ganda Mane Makkalu and Krishna Nee Kunidaga. Scare Factor: Medium, because of the creepy male voice at the beginning and the chorus following that sounds. 4th Logo (1994) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Rasika. Scare Factor: TBACategory:India Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Low to High logos